


Исход

by Mitlaure



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Исход и последствия глазами детей Феанора.
Kudos: 1





	Исход

Камней отцовских звездный свет   
Был путеводной звездой нолдор.  
Увидеть, что посеем смерть,   
Не мог тогда король наш гордый.

Враг — Моринготто. Темный Вала.  
Стравил в борьбе и лжи народ.  
Кровавой бойней обернулся   
Наш доблести святой поход.

То был исход из Валинора   
Под звездным стягом, за моря.  
Покинут нами светлый Аман,  
Прокляты валар, все друзья.

Телери в Альквалонде били   
И отбивали корабли.  
Кровавым следом окропили  
Чистейшие пески.

Те корабли мы жгли в Лосгаре,   
И дым клубился ввысь черной;   
Мы братьев дерзко предавали   
Под стягом нашим со звездой.

Отец, безумец (право, знаем),  
Пошел на Моргота войной.   
Что вышло? Балроги объяли  
Ужасной огненной стеной.

Не спасся Феанаро славный,   
И дух его покинул мир.  
Велел он сыновьям сразиться   
И выполнить святую месть.

Уж позже, в Средиземье дивном, —   
Братоубийство, страх, война  
Сломили дух народов сильных,   
Что дорого — сожгли дотла.

И понято проклятье Намо   
Не так как раньше — так как есть.  
Ошибки старые помянут.   
И что теперь?


End file.
